Armonía perfecta para dos voces
by Angel-Chisse
Summary: “Te lo había advertido: cualquiera día, este amor eterno iba a terminar así, bruscamente. Y que conste, es por tu culpa. Los novios necesitamos también un poco de atención, no solo la música”.


"Te lo había advertido: cualquiera día, este amor eterno iba a terminar así, bruscamente

"Te lo había advertido: cualquiera día, este amor eterno iba a terminar así, bruscamente. Y que conste, es por tu culpa. Los novios necesitamos también un poco de atención, no solo la música".

_**ARMONÍA PERFECTA PARA DOS VOCES**_

En medio de la pasión y el delirio, de pronto, Kurogane se ponía triste. Tomoyo preguntaba qué le ocurría, aunque sabía que, desde el fondo más oscuro de su ser ascendían los celos, como un río de lava, un infierno que lo consumiese, implacable. Pero él no lo confesaba. Se quemaba en ese fuego secreto, destructivo, monstruoso; sólo buscaba el subterfugio de la tristeza, y, sin más, anunciaba que un día, ese amor tan inmenso como parecía ser el que los unía, iba a terminar bruscamente. Y lo afirmaba con tanta convicción, que terminaban por brotarle las lágrimas, y ella se tornaba infinitamente gris, en medio de juramentos, de palabras que intentaban tranquilizarlo, y de caricias; incapaz de poner las cartas sobre el tapete de ese juego apasionado en que estaban inmersos ya bastante tiempo.

Claro que no siempre lo supo. Descubrió la verdadera causa de tanta oscuridad, el día en que la voz, que la arrullaba con pedacitos de _lieder_ alemanes, se volvió bronca como una profunda campana que doblase a muerto; las manos, que enlazaban cálidas, las suyas, o tomaban su rostro con ternura, para mirarla de más de cerca, se volvieron garfios, hundidos en sus brazos, a los que sacudían con furor; los ojos, que de tan hondo deseo, parecían acariciarle íntimamente, incluso en los lugares más públicos, convertidos en dos dagas relampagueantes, en el descompuesto rostro del hombre que le había jurado amor eterno, hurgaron su cara, sus manos, su cuerpo, asaeteándole a preguntas en torno a dónde, con quién, en qué cosas había andado, una tarde en que decidió olvidarse de las notas, el piano, la repetición de unos pasajes de Chopin –su especialidad–, que le estaban resultando imposibles, y se metió en un cine de barrio, a ver una vieja película con Sakura, su mejor amiga.

La escena con pequeñas variantes, empezó a repetirse peligrosamente. "¿Qué perfume es este, y quién te lo ha dado?" "Ese vestido me parece escandalosamente escotado" Ella trataba de bromear, de salirse por la puerta falsa del humor.

–A Chopin le gusta este perfume, a ti ¿no? Me lo dio él, después de su último concierto en Lima.

–Chopin estará encantado con ese vestido.

–Para Chopin. Él detesta las concertistas desaliñadas.

Un día de esos, sintió que se enfurecía tanto, que le vio dirigirse velozmente al piano, tomar unas partituras de mazurcas del compositor polaco y hacerlas pedazos, y luego encerrarse en su cuarto, enfurecido. Era la víspera de un gran recital, en el cual se había esforzado mucho, al ser ella la soprano principal y ser una de las mejores, por lo cual fue enorme y largamente publicitado.

Su madre le dijo, cuando se lo contó, luego de guardar por meses lo que consideraba su vergonzoso secreto, que le parecía una locura. Los celos eran ya una demencia, pero sentirlos por un hombre muerto hace ciento cincuenta (como Chopin o Mozart), eso ya era cuestión de camisa de fuerza.

–No he intervenido para nada en esta relación, aunque nunca haya estado de acuerdo con que vivieras con él, pero creo que deberías cuidarte. –Y en voz más baja, pero con un acento profundo, casi fúnebre–: "mira que hay gente que mata por los celos".

Una especie de descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Fue su peor presentación pública. Regresó a su departamento cansada, llena de frustración y tormento, confusa, nerviosa.

Todo estaba en tinieblas. Vacío. Silencioso.

Sobre su mesita de noche, una breve nota:

"Te lo había advertido: cualquiera día, este amor eterno iba a terminar así, bruscamente. Y que conste, es por tu culpa. Los novios necesitamos también un poco de atención, no solo la música. Te pido un favor, ni me busques, ni me llames, ni intentes ningún tipo de acercamiento. Sería vano y catastrófico.

Adiós.

Kurogane".

Descendió sobre su vida entera una como capa de hielo, una noche más oscura que esa noche del alma de la que hablan los místicos. Y duró meses. Sólo le resucitó la música, la suave y callada presencia de su madre, que no decía una sola palabra más de las necesarias, y de Sakura que estaba a su lado, en los peores momentos.

Alguna vez, mientras ejecutaba la última pieza de un concierto, sola únicamente acompañada del piano, sin la compañía espléndida, pero también un poco perturbadora de la orquesta, cuando ya toda esa flama de amor sólo era un recuerdo un poco oscuro, como la huella que deja un fuego menor en el campo verde; Tomoyo evocó intensamente sus horas juntos, su felicidad, los cuerpos y las manos que se unían, como para no separarse jamás.

Sin pensar para nada en el abismo que habían bordeado juntos, porque los seres humanos tenemos en especial capacidad para recordar solo aquellos momentos que nos ha parecido hermoso, ocultando, velando, consiente o inconcientemente, lo que nos ha hecho daño. Tenía la mente en ese amor que había muerto, tal como lo presintiera Kurogane, ahogado por la viscosa pasión de los celos, más que en la partitura que interpretaba. Preguntándose en un intenso compás de tres por cuatro quién había sido el culpable, quién, ¿ella o Kurogane?, ¡¡ ¿quién?, ¿quién?, ¿quién?! Y las lágrimas subían a sus ojos. Tal vez si no hubiese ignorado todo lo que atormentaba a ese hombre tan querido…

Quizá si hubiera tenido la valentía de enfrentar el drama a tiempo, pero no, no, nada era posible ya, todo se había perdido, y el llanto quemaba su rostro.

Al finalizar, en medio de los aplausos, las flores, los comentarios "¡Cómo se emociona, hasta llorar, cómo siente lo que canta! ¡Magnífica, extraordinaria! ¡Mozart vive!, el director de la orquesta, un jovencito pedante y sabelotodo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole para su sorpresa: ¡Tomoyo, qué fuerza! Si parecía que cantaras no el Vals Brillante opus 34, sino algún vals de adiós".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Eriol Hiragizawa, duque de Modrone, aristócrata por su sangre y por sus gustos, aunque parecía abominar ello, aceptó conducir la presentación del sábado por la noche, sobre la obra "opus 34", nunca se imaginó que la cantante que interpretaría tan exquisita obra fuera tan talentosa. Había escuchado unas cuantas veces su nombre, dentro del círculo social se los músicos cuando estaba estudiando dirección de orquesta en Roma. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de oírla y mucho menos en trabajar una pieza con ella.

Eriol no compartía el gusto por la aristocracia, aunque él mismo fuera de este entorno. Su pasión era la música, y durante toda su vida se especializó en ella; al inicio como fuente de escape de ese mundo tan falso, y luego como fuente de vida.

Accedió a componer una ópera sobre la novela "EL Gatopardo", la historia ficticia, amarga y decadente del príncipe Fabrizzio de Salina, buscaba un motivo musical que expresara toda la melancolía de la caída de un mundo aristocrático, desplazado por una burguesía vulgar y enriquecida, pero vital e incluso hermosa, que hallaba su mejor encarnación en el personaje de Angélica.

Angélica la hermosa, cuya imagen había trabajado el autor milímetro a milímetro, como a él le gustaba, poniendo su mayor empeño en todos los detalles: la belleza de la actriz, el tocado, el cabello recogido, el traje de princesa de cuento, todo, para que se grabara en las pupilas y en el recuerdo de cualquiera que la viera, con su doble potencia de maravillosa mujer y de símbolo, a la vez.

Eriol quería algo que fuera un poco triste y al mismo tiempo un tanto exultante, bello, inolvidable… Y buscaba, buscaba sin cesar.

La halló en un inédito vals, a cuyos compases, la hermosa burguesía emergente, encarnada por Tomoyo Daidouji, se desliza por los salones de la caduca y decrépita nobleza siciliana, en los brazos del último y más señorial de sus representantes: el viejo príncipe de Salina, ya tocado por el filo mortal de las oscuras alas de esa muerte. Cuya representación Eriol, contempla unos momentos mientras ella entonaba el Vals Brillante opus 34.

Había encontrado a su cantante que encarnaría perfectamente a la bella Angélica.

_N/A: Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Yo?, pues aquí con una bella historia de amor. Nunca antes había escrito un Eriol &Tomoyo, pero me inspiré en las notas de una obra de Mozart y decidí escribir algo que enfocara el hermoso mundo musical, y para ello tenía que involucrarlos a ellos._

_¿Kurogane? Pues en vista de que a muchos les gusta esta pareja en TRC, me animé a poner a estos dos juntos por un momento je je. No es que no me gusta un K&T o un E&T pero en lo personal me gusta el cannon intacto, es decir, Tomoyo lesbiana; y, aunque no estoy segura de que sea un hecho, pero me gusta mucho un Fye & Kurogane._

_En fin… este es un fic 100 Eriol & Tomoyo, así que no se preocupen amantes de esta pareja. Tomoyo tiene una hermosa voz, siempre se me ocurrió que llegaría a ser profesional en el canto, y Eriol un gran músico. _

_Espero que me acompañen en este fic para ver si estos dos pueden crear la armonía perfecta a dos voces._

"_Dejar un review no cuesta nada", frase de Choco-chan._


End file.
